The Birthday Journal of Hermione Jane Granger
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: Hermione got a journal on her 11th birthday and wrote in it until her 17th year. Here are the excerpts, one from each birthday 11-17. Reasonably canon compliant, can be considered to end up as canon does, by fair or fowl means. R&R Some HHr.


Disclamer: I don't own Hermione, or any of the Harry Potter characters, that goes to JK Rowling. If I had them, canon would be HHr, not HG.

Warning: This was written between the hours of 12am and 2am.

Dear Journal,

My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm eleven years old today (September 19th, 1990) and I'm in my first year of secondary school. My grandmum gave me this journal today to keep my thoughts in. It has a dark blue cover with a lock to shut it with, so no one can read what's inside. There's even a necklace I can hold the key on. I thanked her profusely and I'm glad she gave it to me on the sly when my family wasn't looking. My parents would respect my privacy but my cousins are over all the time and they might steal it. They are just like the kids at school who bully me because I'm smarter than they are. My mom is calling for me now, I need to go eat dinner, but I'll write in you later. At least books can hold my secrets.

Hermione

Dear Journal,

I still cannot believe I'm a witch, even though I am surrounded by magic every waking moment and I go to Hogwarts just to learn about it! I love having a chance to learn about this new world… but I was wrong when I thought I might just fit in here. When I was sorted I was told I should be in Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge, but I demanded to be in Gryffindor and it acquiesced. I made a big mistake, and there is this house rivalry that keeps me from making friends outside of my house. As for my housemates… they are just like the children I've known all my life. They degrade me for being smart, for loving books, and for getting the answers right. Even though I earn us more points than anyone else in our year, all I get are looks of jealousy and disgust, especially from this one boy, Ron Weasley. It's almost time for class to start, I have to get going. I'll write later. This birthday is going to be my worst yet.

Hermione

Dear Journal,

I'm in my second year now at Hogwarts and I still have trouble believing everything that has happened since my last birthday. I've made a friend in Harry Potter, and I get another person to at least spend time with in Ron Weasley, for all his imbecilic and lazy ways he at least does make a good friend for Harry. Last Halloween they saved me from a troll and we've been friends ever since. We had a hectic year between exams (I aced all of mine!) and looking for clues on what was being hidden in the third floor corridor. It turns out that the Sorcerer's Stone, made by the alchemist Nicolas Flamel, was being kept there to protect it from Voldemort, a dark wizard who killed Harry's parents. Although Harry supposedly defeated him 11 years ago, Voldemort is still wandering around as a spirit and last year he was living on the back of our defense teacher's head! I don't know how Headmaster Dumbledore missed that but he is extremely busy, with all of his duties. I'm hoping this year is danger free but Harry has already been warned about a plot that is to occur this year, so that dream is down the drain. Harry is meeting me downstairs for some sort of surprise, so I've got to go.

Hermione

Dear Journal,

I'm back at school for my third year. Already I feel overwhelmed by everything and we've only just started. I'm taking every class offered and I have to use a time turner just to attend every class! Professor McGonagall is putting a lot of trust in me to use it properly and I don't want to disappoint her now. Sirius Black is on the loose and from what we've been told (by Ron's father) he's after Harry for some reason. I wish he didn't always attract so much trouble. He's my best friend and I love him, as a friend of course, and it's so hard to always see him in trouble this way. Last year it was the chamber of secrets and the whole school thinking he was the next dark lord, just because he has a talent possessed by Salazar Slytherin himself. Then I was petrified and he ended up taking down a basilisk to save Ron's sister Ginny and killing the soul of a 16-year-old Voldemort who lived in a diary. I missed so much of that year but luckily I was able to catch up in no time. They cancelled exams though, which although it stopped me from having to cram too much into my mind at once, let many students off the hook for knowledge they should have learned. Oops, Lavender just told me Harry's waiting for me and she's giggling like mad. Another birthday passed, and many more to come, I hope.

Hermione

Dear Journal,

Harry, Ron and I are back at school for our fourth year. I've dropped a few classes so I don't have as many classes anymore and I returned my time turner. Last year ended with Harry and I using it to rescue a hippogriff named Buckbeak and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather who is innocent of the crimes he is accused of. Sadly, the real criminal got away from us and Sirius is still on the run from the Ministry. Meanwhile, the quiddich world cup was a distaster, with Death Eaters coming out of the framework to torture the muggle owners of the campground and pillage the tents. That ended with Harry, Ron and I nearly getting stunned by Ministry employees who thought we had cast the Dark Mark and a defenseless house-elf getting freed because she dared to try and save herself from the Death Eaters. Sometimes these bigoted wizards make me furious! It's like they live in the dark ages and somehow I can't see myself really living fully in this world when I'm older, maybe working in here and living in the muggle world, but some of what goes on is truly ridiculous. I looked up employment information for muggleborns and my job prospects are horrible unless I can get perfect OWLs and NEWTs. I have to go now, Harry said to meet him in a classroom on the other side of the school so he can give me my present. Until next year, my confident.

Hermione

Dear Journal,

I'm sixteen now, and I feel like I should be happy, but it's not the big deal that it would be in the muggle world. Here it just means one more year until you're an adult and you can use magic outside of school. Last year was truly horrid, starting on Halloween and ending with Harry on trial for underage magic for using his Patronus against two dementors who attacked him when he was home in Little Whinging. Voldemort came back from his half-dead existence last year but the foolish Ministry doesn't believe he is back and has gone to slandering Harry and Professor Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet. The Headmaster has reformed the group of the regenerating chickens to fight Voldemort in the meantime and here at school we've been cursed with this horrible toad as a DADA teacher. She is a ministry employee who seems to live to make Harry's life a living nightmare and there isn't anything I can do to help him. I have to run, talk to you next year!

Hermione

Dear Journal,

I'm seventeen, finally. Here in the wizarding world it means I'm finally of age, and I can show my parent what I've learned at school over the summer, assuming we're all still alive at that point. Last year Sirius died at the hands of Bellitrix Lestrange, and I was hurt fighting death eaters in the DoM. The only good thing out of it was the ministry's forced acceptance of Voldemort's return. They are doing an inadequate job of fighting him back, but that seems to be the norm for the Ministry of Magic. Already, Susan Bones's aunt has been murdered, along with one of the order members. I'm worried about my parents, but even more so, I'm worried about Harry. He's numero uno on Voldemort's hit list, and something we discovered after the DoM fiasco has told us Harry is the only one who might be able to off the guy. I don't know what I would do if he died. I think… I think I love him. I just hope that one day I can tell him how I feel and he feels the same way. I know Ginny likes Harry and Ron likes me, which is only encouraged by what Mrs. Weasley says about her big, happy Weasley family, but I don't think it will work. Ron doesn't respect me and I refuse to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't respect me. Ginny only sees Harry as the BWL, she grew up on bedtime stories of him and the like and I think she sees herself as his damsel. I have to go now, it's dinnertime and Harry said he would get Dobby to make sure there were chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. One more year older, and one more year wiser I hope.

Hermione


End file.
